Tweezers are well known devices used to grip and remove relatively small particles attached and extending from larger objects. One common use for tweezers is to remove splinters or ticks or other parasites that have become attached to the skin of an animal or human. Existing tweezers have narrow opposing arms that are held by the user and narrow jaws that grip the small particle. The narrow arms and jaws, however, make the tweezers difficult to handle, particularly when used to remove ticks from beneath the fur of a dog or other animal. The narrow jaws must be precisely positioned around the tick or other relatively small particle that is to be gripped and removed. The narrow arms are often difficult to hold and manipulate.
Accordingly, a need exists for a gripping device that can be more easily held and maneuvered by the user. A need also exists for a gripping device that has a gripping region that can be more easily located around the tick or other relatively small particle being removed.